Lima Jari dan Telapak Tangan
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Manusia memiliki lima jari dan telapak tangan. Namun apa jadinya jika Sasuke hanya memberikan hadiah Lima jari dan telapak tangannya pada Sakura? For Kang Mas Neji Ganteng birthday


Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-22. Sakura bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan suaminya; Uchiha Sasuke. Tak lama suaminya pun datang ke ruang makan dan dengan santainya makan sarapan seperti biasa. Sakura duduk sembari menatap penuh hangat dan penasaran pada lelaki yang berada di depannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh.

"Ada apa?" suara bariton Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"_Ano_... Sasuke-_kun_, kau memiliki sesuatu?" Sakura bertanya dengan manja. Matanya berbinar layaknya anak kecil. Bermaksud meminta kado secara tidak langsung.

"Hn." Sasuke menunjukan kelima jarinya di depan wajah Sakura, namun hal itu malah membuat Sakura melongo, "aku pergi." Lelaki itu pun pergi dengan begitu saja tanpa mengucap sebuah kalimat yang sangat diharapkan Sakura. Wanita itu mengacak rambutnya sangat kesal. Kenapa? KENAPA KAU MALAH MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING SEPERTI ITU, SASUKE!

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek **_

_**Ficlet ini dipersembahkan untuk Kang Mas Neji Ganteng alias kak Arnanda Indah yang berulang tahun hari ini. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kak :D maaf kalo garing banget dan kecepetan ceritanya hahaha #plak**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lima Jari dan Telapak Tangan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ahahaha! Sabar ya, _Forehead_.Mungkin saja dia memiliki sebuah kejutan nanti!" seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan diikat satu tinggi itu menepuk pundak Sakura ketika mereka berada di ruang kantor Sakura. Sakura yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya hanya menghela napas panjang. Sikap suaminya ini memang menyebalkan pada masa-masa tertentu.

"Jadi, kau sudah mempunyai rencana makan malam?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang begitu lesu lalu menggeleng lemas.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada energi untuk hari ini, Ino-_Pig_. Sasuke membuatku jadi tak bersemangat," keluh Sakura.

Wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu menggeleng kecil. "Ya ampun, Sakura! Baru seperti ini saja kau sudah lesu. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke itu pergi?"

"Jangan mendoakan yang aneh-aneh, _Pig!_"Sakura menatap horor sahabatnya itu. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke arah dimana Sasuke akan pergi selamanya darinya. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "mungkin saja dia sedang pergi misi yang cukup lama."

"Bagiku sama saja," Sakura berucap kesal.

"Hah... daripada seperti ini terus, lebih baik kau berkeliling di rumah sakit. Siapa tahu ada _Shinnobi_ yang baru pulang dari misi dan terluka parah!" ujar Ino mengambil tangan Sakura lalu menariknya keluar. Setelah di luar ruangan, Ino melepaskan tangannya lalu melambai bermaksud akan pergi. Setelah membiarkan Ino menghilang dari pandangannya, Sakura mulai berjalan malas mengitari rumah sakit.

'Hari ini aku akan balas dendam padamu, Sasuke!'

.

Malam harinya, Sasuke sudah pulang dari misinya yang begitu cepat. Beruntung perjalanannya cukup cepat―mungkin karena Tsunade memintanya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Sakura di rumah. Apa Sasuke lupa akan hal terpenting itu? Tidak. Justru Sasuke sangat ingat karena otaknya yang cukup hebat dalam hal mengingat. Masa hari ulang tahun istrinya sendiri lupa? Sangat tidak Uchiha kalau seperti itu.

Suasana rumah yang bergaya Jepang kuno itu terlihat sangat sepi dan sunyi. Apa Sakura masih di rumah sakit? Tidak mungkin. Kalau masih di rumah sakit, pasti Tsunade sudah memarahi wanita itu untuk pulang menyambut suaminya. Tapi kalau sedang ada operasi? Pasti Tsunade memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu. Jadi, Sakura dimana?

Langkah kakinya bergerak menelusuri kamar. Tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Lalu Sasuke kembali berjalan mencari Sakura ke dapur, namun matanya yang tajam menangkap siluet merah muda di halaman yang berhubungan dengan jalan menuju dapur. Wanita itu sedang menatap bintang di luar sana.

Bunyi pijakan kaki terhadap kayu terdengar mendekat, Sakura merasakan cakra Sasuke tengah berjalan menujunya. Wanita itu tampak berusaha tidak peduli dan terus memandangi langit malam yang cukup cerah.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya tatkala mereka sedang berdiri bersampingan.

"Tidak." Wanita itu begitu ketus menjawabnya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya memandang bingung kenapa istrinya begitu ketus padanya.

Keheningan tercipta sebentar dan Sasuke memecahnya. "Kau marah karena tidak diberikan hadiah?"

_Gotcha!_

Sakura masih bersikap tak peduli dan justru membuat Sasuke menganggap jawaban 'iya' dari Sakura. Lelaki dewasa itu menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku dan membuat Sakura melirik. Tidak ada apa-apa, batin Sakura.

Sasuke menghadapkan Sakura padanya lalu ia mengulang kembali gerakannya tadi pagi. Menunjukan kelima jari di depan Sakura. hal tersebut membuat Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dengan cukup kasar.

"Ini sangat tidak lucu!" Sakura membentak lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun jalannya terhenti ketika Sasuke merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Memang tidak lucu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Lalu maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudku?" Sasuke membeo. Lalu Sasuke kembali menunjukkan tangannya di depan Sakura.

"Berhen―"

"Ibu jari ini akan selalu teracung ketika kau melakukan hal positif di dalam atau di luar rumah." Sasuke berucap serius namun hangat.

"Jari telunjuk ini akan selalu teracung karena aku tahu hanya kau nomor satu di dunia ini."

Sakura menunduk tersipu malu.

"Jari tengah akan selalu teracung. Mungkin pada umumnya memang agak kasar. tapi jika dilihat dari sisi lain, jari ini membuatmu akan mengerti jika kamu memang hanya untukku dan selalu kulindungi setiap saat."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. "Dasar egois."

"Jari manis akan selalu teracung karena bagian tubuh ini bahwa raga kita memang bersatu sebagai suami istri."

Sakura mulai tersenyum hangat.

"Jari kelingking akan selalu teracung walaupun dirinya paling kecil di antara yang lainnya. Karena ini menunjukkan bahwa aku berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu. Kapanpun itu, dimanapun itu. Walau mungkin bagi orang lain itu hanyalah janji kecil."

"Yang terakhir telapak tangan. Aku akan selalu terbuka menerima dirimu."

Sakura terdiam sempurna. Sungguh, ini ucapan Sasuke yang paling panjang selama pernikahan mereka yang baru berjalan satu bulan. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya erat. Sangat erat hingga Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang mendalam pada dirinya.

"Itu hadiahku untukmu. Sesederhana itu."

Lengkungan senyum bahagia tercetak pada wajah Sakura. Kali ini, ia tidak akan melewati hal sekecil apapun di dalam hidupnya yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Sesederhana itu, bukan?

.

.

.

.

_The end_

.

.

.

_Omake_

"_Kaa-san_! _Kaa-san_ mau kasih hadiah apa untukku?" seorang bocah lelaki kecil dengan rambut hitam yang pendek itu bertanya riang pada Sakura.

"Hadiah?" Sakura tersenyum kecil, "ini hadiahmu, Rei."

"Aa? Kenapa cuma menunjukkan telapak tangan dan jari saja, _Kaa-san_?"

"Kau mau tahu?" Sakura terkekeh. "Tanya _Tou-san_ mu sana."

Dan penjelasan itu akhirnya terulang kembali dari bibir Sasuke.

The End (?)

.

.

.


End file.
